Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
A terminal may be battery operated. As such, it may be desirable to minimize the battery consumption of the terminal. One such way to reduce the battery consumption is to reduce computations performed by the terminal that are ambiguous. By reducing these computations, the terminal may spend less time in processing data and more time in low power consumption modes. Furthermore, reducing the complexity of the computations performed on the terminal may reduce the cost of producing a terminal.
When a terminal camps on a cell, the terminal may receive system information blocks (SIBs) that instruct the terminal. Benefits may be realized by improved methods for receiving and decoding these system information blocks (SIBs).